The present invention relates to display and modification of streaming and downloading media content, and more specifically, to serving dynamically created and modified streaming and downloaded media content.
Methods are known for streaming and downloading media content, for example, across the Internet from a server to a client device in response to a client request for media content. Existing technology uses a traditional static file serving interface, in which a complete file is served to a client. These technologies serve either entire files or client-requested byte ranges of files. The file is usually stored or cached on the server for playback. Typically, if a user wants to view media content in this manner, a specialized client player application for playing the media content must be downloaded and installed on a client system. The server and client player application then use specialized protocols, file formats, and video encodings to transmit, decode and playback the media content.